Useful & Plans
by kzal
Summary: Scorpius binds a useful servant; Sikozu tries to plan ahead.
1. Part 1: Useful

_Author's Note: Set during the middle of Season 4, this was originally written in response to a challenge for a Scorpius/Sikozu shippy fic. I couldn't have them being all mushy, but I did get them in bed._

* * *

Scorpius turned towards his door just as Sikozu rounded the corner, walking softly on light feet. He had heard her coming, and was glad to see her. She was useful, as a link to the rest of Moya's crew (though none of the crew seemed to trust her much more then they did him) and as someone he could count on to do and see things his way. He smiled slightly, lips closed to hide pointed teeth, as her step quickened. She was eager to see him, eager to be with him again. He turned his back to the door and sat on the bed, pretending to be occupied, allowing her to sneak up on him so she could feel she had some sort of upper hand.

A moment later, he felt her cool hand sliding along his cheek and down across his armored chest. Her loose hair brushed against his cheek as she bent her head to his.

"I'm back," she whispered in his ear. He turned towards her and she sat, facing the opposite direction.

"So I see," he said, brushing one red curl from her face and sliding his hand down to rest on her thigh. His other hand stroked her shoulder and she sighed, tipping back her head and arching her back like a small, trusting animal being stroked. He smiled and she smiled back, looking into his eyes. She leaned forward, expectant. As he bent to kiss her his grin widened; she was so trusting, so young, so eager. And she had no idea how he was using her. Or rather, how she would be used. Already she had begun to give his answers instead of her own at crew meetings where he dared not speak up, and her natural intelligence and strong will were being consumed by his careful management while he still profited from both.

The kiss deepened, her soft body pushing up against his in her eagerness, and he kept at the play, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as his gloved hands stroked her back and curled under her short skirt. She shivered as the leather slid across her skin, a touch he knew put her completely in his power.

This relationship was completely different from his one with Natira. That had been a relationship of constant conflict, with each of them struggling to overpower the other, each striving for supremacy. And yet he had cared for her, as much as he allowed himself to care for anyone. Which was not so much that he allowed himself to fall in love; when she had gotten in his way she had become immediately dispensable. So it was with Sikozu: while he enjoyed… physically… these encounters, they served more to bind her to him so that when the time came, she would chose him over the others and, if necessary, put a knife—literal or figurative—in whichever back he chose.

Breaking of the kiss, he pressed his lips against her throat and cheek, licking lightly, as his hands searched for the hidden clasp on the back of her shirt, which left little to the imagination anyway. With a low moan she leaned against him, completely in his power. Yes, she would go, if it was better for him or if she threatened Crichton. But for now, he would enjoy the binding of this servant to his will.


	2. Part 2: Plans

Sikozu stepped quickly down the hall towards Scorpius' quarters, hoping to catch him unawares. He seemed always to know when she was coming, and though she was anticipating this visit anyway she would like to surprise him, for once. The door to his quarters was open, and she slipped quietly inside, letting the black privacy curtain fall closed behind her in a soft swoosh of fabric. He was sitting on the bed, and looked as though he was thinking. She wasn't fooled, however; he must have known she was coming and had prepared this unprotected pose to allow her to sneak up on him. She was touched, even though she knew it was only an act. However, there was no reason to call his bluff. She was fairly sure he was looking forward to this encounter just as much as she.

"I'm back," she whispered, sliding a caressing hand along his cheek. She sat on the bed, facing him, watching him drink her in as she moved.

"So I see," he replied, returning her caress and sliding his hand down across her breast and bare stomach to rest on her thigh. His other hand came softly across her shoulder, and she shuddered under his touch, arching her back and sighing. Yes, she had been looking forward to this encounter. Unconsciously, she leaned forward, and he rewarded her with the kiss she had been expecting, his tongue flicking into her mouth, hers nimbly avoiding his sharp teeth.

Ah, such an encounter. He was unlike any man she had experienced before. Her few previous sexual experiences had been with young men at her school, as a sort of experiment to discover the mechanics of the sexual experience. She knew what to expect from sex and she knew how to respond well, but she had never wanted a man like she found she wanted Scorpius. It was not only his physicality that attracted her; while she did not find him unhandsome (as many did) it was his intelligence and his cunning which attracted her, and his brutality. Her other lovers had been soft, apologetic, and she found she enjoyed his coarser, more forceful style. She enjoyed being subjugated, but only in bed. Elsewhere she would keep her strong will.

The kiss deepened with caresses, and she moaned as he broke it off and began to kiss her neck, all the while stroking her back with his lovely leather-gloved hands. Yes, it was a pity that he could not remove his full cooling suit even for sex, but he could uncover the important parts and she had come to enjoy the feel of hard leather against her skin. Quickly, with the unsnapping of a few clasps, he divested her of shirt and skirt and himself of all that he could. Yes, she thought, this was as it should be. No apologies, no childishness, but only this fulfilling lust.

His long tongue flicked across her breasts as he laid her down on the bed. She spread her legs wide and prepared to receive him, changing her gravity center so that he was her _down_. At every one of these encounters he became more important to her, and she to him. Unbeknownst to Crichton, she had begun to study his wormhole equations and was well on her way to rudimentary understanding, thanks to her accelerated learning ability. When she fully understood, she would tell Scorpius. They would rid the Universe of the Scarran menace, and she, not John Crichton, would be the most important thing in his life.

But those plans were for the future. This bed, and Scorpius, were the present, and as he entered her she gave herself up to the experience.


End file.
